Cloak
| next = "Suicide Sprints" }}"First Light" is the premiere episode of season one of the paranormal romance drama Cloak & Dagger and the first episode of the series overall. It is based on the characters of Cloak and Dagger as seen in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by Gina Prince-Bythewood with a script written by Joe Pokaski. It first aired on Freeform on Thursday, June 7th 2018 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Cloak and Dagger were created by writer Bill Mantlo and artists Ed Hannigan and Al Milgrom. They first appeared in the "Cloak and Dagger!" story from ''Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man'' #64 in March, 1982. * Cloak & Dagger was developed for television by Joe Pokaski. * This episode takes place in the continuity of the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. * First episode of the series. First appearance of all characters. * This episode had a viewership of 919,000 people, which is the highest viewership of the entirety of the season. It rated 0.32% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Wayne Pere is credited as Wayne Péré in this episode. * Actor Maceo Smedley is credited as Maceo Smedley, III in this episode. * Actress Noëlle Renée Bercy is credited as Noelle Renée Bercy in this episode. * The body of water where young Tandy almost drowns and Tyrone saves her is Lake Borgne. This is where the Roxxon oil platform collapsed and where Nathan Bowen and Billy Johnson died. Allusions * Thus far, the only connections between this series and the rest of the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the Roxxon Corporation. Roxxon was first referenced in the film short "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer", which showed Phil Coulson dealing with some troublemakers at a gas station that sold Roxxon gas. Roxxon has also made appearances on episodes of Agent Carter and Daredevil. * Lake Borgne is an actual body of water located in Louisiana. It is actually a lagoon that connects to the Gulf of Mexico. Music * "Dead in the Water" by Ellie Goulding. Played when Tandy is drowning in the water, and when Tyrone tries to save his brother. * "Lush Life" by Leo Islo, featuring Dani Poppitt. Played when Tandy goes to the night club. * "Right Now" by Vindata. Played when Tandy tries to con Rick and goes to his house. * "Breakin' the Rules" by Candace Coles and Darien Dors. Played when Tandy is at Rick's house. * "Hellfire" by Barns Courtney. Played when Tyrone gets into a fight with another player on the basketball court. * "Quiet" by MILCK. Played when Tandy returns home and snorts some meds and when Tyrone returns home to hear his parents arguing. * "Impossible" by Lucien Parker. Played when Tyrone first meets Tandy in Culper Woods and she steals his wallet. * "Goodnight Irene" by Eve Nelson. Played when teen Tandy has a flashback to her childhood after touching her mother. * "Starlight" by Jai Wolf, featuring Mr. Gabriel. Played during a flashback scene where young Tyrone finds Tandy's ballet slipper. * "The Four Seasons" by Musici di San Marco. Played when Tandy sneaks into the rafters at the ballet theater to watch the performance. Quotes * Tyrone Johnson: It's like you're afraid if if I don't do everything just right, perfectly, you're gonna lose me. * Adina Johnson: Oh, baby, I wish it were that easy. I'm afraid that even if you do everything perfectly, I'm gonna lose you. See also External Links * * * * * *